I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty display devices and, more particularly, to such a device designed to simuilate a snowfall.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known display devices which are particularly designed to simulate a snowfall. Many of these previously known display devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,621,042 to Stein et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,830 to Ottinger, utilize blowers or pumps to circulate particular matter in order to simulate a snowfall.
One disadvantage of these previously known devices, however, is that they are relatively complicated and complex in construction. This, in turn, increases not only the size of the display device but also its cost. For these reasons, such display devices have not enjoyed wide spread use or acceptance.